The House of Hades
by angelpie9876
Summary: The seven of the prophecy Nico & Coach Hedge (sort of Coach Hedge) must save Percy and Annabeth, then close the Doors of Death, defeat Gaea's armies, make it back to Camp Half Blood and stop the war within a month.
1. Leo POV

**_I'm new at all of this fan fiction stuff so please if you don't like it tell me so I can make it better. If you do like it thanks! I thought I sucked at writing. _**

**_-Moja H._**

~Leo POV~

Leo felt like everything was his fault, if it weren't for him Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus. He could've found another way to save Frank and Hazel. He was just being lazy. Why couldn't Nemesis give the fortune cookie to Jason or Frank he thought. But don't think that way. What's done is done. We've got to save Percy and Annabeth. He set course for Northern Greece and headed to his cabin to decipher the scrolls. Only to be interrupted by Piper,

"Sorry to bother you Leo, but are you coming down for dinner?"

"Yeah," he shrugged putting the scrolls into his drawer, "I'll be down in a sec,"

Leo made a video scroll and dropped it into the huge, gaping chasm. Then, he ran downstairs to the mess hall. Everyone was talking about strategy plans for once we got to Epirus. Leo wasn't worried about that. It was the fact that someone had to stay behind once they made it to the doors. Leo knew he wouldn't let the other six stay behind. He couldn't and he wouldn't. And what about Camp Half Blood? He knew they had a month to seal the doors, defeat Gaea's armies, and fly to camp and defeat the Romans.

"Guys what do we do when we get to Camp Half Blood?" He asked. There was an awkward silence and finally Piper spoke up,

"We might be able to persuade Octavian and the Romans to stop, show them the Athena Parthenos it'll be proof for Percy and Annabeth. But as for the eidolons what proof do we have?"

"We'll just try to tell them it wasn't Leo's fault," Jason cut in, "and maybe Annab- or someone from the Min- sorry, Athena cabin will volunteer to rebuild the city,"

Hazel frowned, "After what Leo did I don't think the Romans will want another Greek in the city. Especially someone with better fighting skills, no offense Leo,"

Frank smiled at this. He loved making fun of Leo. Leo noticed nobody mentioned the doors, not even Nico. It was like Nico had his soul taken from him. He just stared off in the distance, not even registering what they were all saying.

"I'm going to bed," Leo lied. He tapped Nico on his way out. Luckily he understood and said, "Me too," and followed Leo out of the room.

"What are we going to do about the person who stays behind? The doors have got to be closed from both sides." Leo said

"I don't know," he replied, "When we get there we'll have to see, maybe a monster will help us. But how long will it take to get to Epirus?"

"We'll be there tomorrow assuming we don't get a-" There was a loud crash and all they heard was, "Die! Die! Die!"

Nico and Leo rushed upstairs to find a thing with large wings and three heads:lion, snake and goat.

"Holy mother of Hephaestus," Leo muttered.

"The beast of Lycia,"


	2. Hazel POV

~Hazel POV~

Hazel heard Coach Hedge yelling Die! so she figured he was watching TV, till the top deck caught fire. She tried to climb the stairs but they were on fire. Ohh she wished Percy was here, then he could put out the fire.

"Leo!" She shouted over the flames, "Can you put the fire out?"

"I'm a little busy!" He yelled back. Hazel sighed. There must be a fire extinguisher on the ship.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" She asked.

"Don't have one!" What to do, What to do?

"Jason, create a storm!" Hazel commanded not really used to giving orders. "But won't that hurt the ship?"

"Yes, but the fire is ruining the ship, so you have to put it out with a storm!" Jason concentrated hard. Then, there was a roll of thunder and it began to rain hard. In the next ten minutes the fire was out and they could go up.

"Hazel you're a genius!" Jason shouted, hugging her. Hazel smiled, a little surprised and sprinted up the stairs. There was a huge Chimaera on top of Nico, Hazel was absolutely horrified. Leo was trying to use fire to get it off, but it didn't seem fazed.

"Leo!" Piper shouted, unsheathing her dagger, "It's invulnerable to fire!"

"Well how do we kill it?" He bellowed.

"Annabeth said one hero who slew it was, Bellerophon. -I think- um he chopped off all three of its heads riding a-" Piper was cut off by the roar of fire that had just missed her.

"A what?!" Hazel yelled, trying to find a chink in it's armor.

"-a pegasus!" Piper finished.

"Well we don't have a pegasus," Jason said

"But we do have a person who can fly," Leo concluded. As Jason soared off the ground, Hazel became the Chimaera's new target. It left Nico on the ground and lunged at Hazel. She just made it out of range and was making her way towards Nico. He lay sprawled out on the floor and was unconscious. He might've had a few broken ribs too. She had to get him below decks.

"Frank!" Hazel screamed, desperately for her boyfriend. She caught sight of him running towards the Chimaera. Hazel had trouble making it towards the stairs, but she didn't make it fast enough. The monster saw her, two of it's heads were cut off and Frank was working on the last one. Hazel toppled down the stairs, wishing she wasn't going to die. The next thing she knew was, she had four long slashes across her chest and her shirt was soaked with blood. Frank was feeding her ambrosia. She kept praying to Pluto that she and Nico would be alright. This is your fate girl, she heard Gaea cackle. Hazel couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let one of the seven and her brother die. She couldn't and she wouldn't give Gaea the satisfactory. They had to save the world. They were made for this. Hazel would not die. She escaped death once, she could do it again.


	3. Annabeth

**_Sorry Hazel fans but I just had to do that, you do have to look at the odds. In The Son of Neptune, chapter 29, pages 308 & 309. It could totally happen and sorry if that upset you. I got the idea by rereading the series. Review, favorite or follow and tell me if I'm horrible so I can make it better._**

**_-Angelpie_**

~Annabeth POV~

Annabeth hit the ground with a thud, her ankle hurt her more than ever. But all she could think about was Percy.

"Annabeth," He groaned.

"I'm right here," Annabeth replied. He made his way towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm in a place where even the gods don't go, of course I'm okay."

"I'm glad you're with me in this forbidden place, I love you,"

"I love you too, as long as we're together we'll be okay," Annabeth tried to stand, but she immediately fell. A gasp escaped her mouth and pain shot up her leg.

"Annabeth let me set your foot." Percy said.

"No, I-" Annabeth began,

"I would hate to ruin your little reunion, but we haven't gotten my chance to kill Perseus Jackson and you too, wretched daughter of Athena," A voice spoke from the darkness, "Do you remember me from, 'Auntie Em's Garden Emporium'? Son of Poseidon,"

"No one will hurt Annabeth with me at her side, Medusa," Percy announced.

"You both will be busy, Arachnia still stands and now that Gaea rules we shall never die," Annabeth knew they were in a pickle Arachnia wouldn't believe her tricks anymore. She needed a new plan, one that involved getting away from two deadly monsters. But Medusa had to be dealt with first.

"Oh Medusa, how lucky you are to have snakes for hair," Annabeth flattered, "And they're very unique you know,"

"Well it wasn't my hairstyle of choice but brilliant, I know," Medusa and Annabeth obviously did not have the same views about her hair, because it took all of Annabeth's willpower not to shut her eyes. "And what a beautiful cloak. Woven with great intricate designs it's hard to tell if it's real." Medusa looked utterly bewildered, "It's real and so are my do you want to sneak a peak?"

"No thank you, but I'm sure they're real. Did you know that your sisters and mother said that you were the most hideous in your family?" Medusa looked as though she had stars in her eyes, maybe being called hideous was a big honor in the family, an honor so that even Poseidon would date you. Which Annabeth found very gross.

"Would you like to pet one of my snakes?" Medusa asked.

"I would be honored to but, I have to go to the restroom," managed. She motioned for Percy to help her walk and as soon as they were out of earshot, Percy scooped Annabeth up and set off in a swift pace. Annabeth knew her artifice wouldn't last long, plus Arachnia was still around and who knows what monsters could come after them. Finally, they stop at a river where a lone tree sits. Annabeth knew this would've been a great place to study some of Daedalus's designs. She figured there was nothing else to do in Tartarus but sleep and run away from monsters. Even though she was hungry Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's chest and dreams came.

_"Hazel, don't die on me! You can't do this, you can't leave me!" Frank was kneeling over Hazel's lifeless body screaming and crying, "I don't want to lose you! Hazel, come back, come back!" _This couldn't be a real dream, this had to be fake. Hazel couldn't be dead. Annabeth wanted someone to tell her this wasn't real. But demigod dreams were always real.

_ "Frank come on let's get her to the sick room," Piper said. Frank pushed her away, "No! Don't use your charm speak on me, Piper! She's not dead and I'm never leaving her side!"_

_ "I didn't say she was dead, I only recommended-" _

_ "Shut up!" Frank sobbed. He got to his feet swooped Hazel up and carried her down the hall._

_ "Just leave me alone!" Frank cried._

Annabeth woke with a jolt. This couldn't be possible. Deep down Annabeth knew it was true. She just couldn't accept it. She cried silently and sobbed till she could cry no more.


	4. Reyna

_**I finally created a prophecy but I think its really predictable and suckish, maybe I should trash it. Whatever I'll just keep the story going.**_

_-Angelpie_

~Reyna~

The legions marched and marched till they came up to Half-Blood Hill. They let out a battle cry before the charged into the camps borders. Though Reyna was confident in the legion, she was still worried. Percy fought in an unorthodox way, there must be about a hundred campers here. Reyna wondered if Camp Half Blood was strong enough to take on the whole legion.

Their surprise attack did not go as planned. The Greeks must have been warned because they were ready. Reyna watched as what looked like a daughter of Ares began to take on the whole front line. Satyrs, dryads and nymphs also began to join in the battle. The Greeks did not fight as a team, teamwork was roman style. Romans jabbed, while Greeks slashed. Reyna resumed battle, hitting a guy with the flat of her blade. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Octavian screaming, 'Bloody murder!' and hit his helmet with the butt of her sword. He collapsed immediately. Then all hell breaks loose when a ballista is shot out and destroys a cabin. Two teenage boys that look like twins say in unison,

"My cabin, you'll pay for that!" and yelled, "For Hermes!" So Reyna made the assumption that the Hermes cabin was gone. She hoped he didn't show up, then a group of girls and guys exchanging lip balm while dodging soldiers. Why did the greeks multi-task like this? She didn't know. But thats when she got shot with a water cannon. Reyna quickly recuperated and scrambled to her feet. She had to stop this, fast. Still each camp pressed on. The battle raged. Reyna searched for a distraction. She needed to find the centaur. She called for her Pegasus and searched, till she spotted stables. Would a centaur stay there? She doubted it but swooped down anyway. There were a few pegasi, but Reyna was shocked to see a hellhound, then backed away as it noticed her. It sat up, and then bolted towards her. As it pounced Reyna let out a whimper, which she quickly scolded herself for. The creature was only licking her. This was the one and only Mrs. O'Leary. Reyna made a distraction by throwing bits of stuffing away from her for Mrs. O'Leary to catch. She made her way towards the three-story farm house only to be intercepted by, a girl with fiery red hair. She stopped and her eyes began to glow,

_"The one who made the oath slumbers,_

_While the others are cumbered._

_As for the two in the forbidden pit,_

_One will be strong, the other feeble._

_"Bellona's daughter will make the choice,_

_For the Olympians to rejoice,_

_Gaea will raze,_

_And the fire of life shall blaze."_

Reyna stood frozen, processing what she just heard until the girl toppled on top of her, causing Reyna to look foolish as she fell.

"What happened?" the girl asked. Reyna answered her question with two more.

"Was that a prophecy and who are you?" The girl stepped forward and held out her hand for Reyna to shake. She took it.

"I'm Rachael Dare and that probably was a prophecy. What did I say?" Rachael answered. Reyna knew she should trust the greeks, but what if her fellow romans misunderstood?

"Your eyes glowed and you said, '_The one who made the oath slumbers, while the others are cumbered. As for the two in the forbidden pit, One will be strong, the other feeble. Bellona's daughter will make the choice, For the Olympians to rejoice, Gaea will raze, And the fire of life shall blaze," _Reyna repeated. Rachael muttered something in Greek and shook her head.

"Who are the two in tartarus?" She asked. Reyna shrugged.

"We need to speak to Chiron," She said urgently and ran off toward a large pine tree, Reyna followed. She drew her sword when she saw a centaur going over battle plans with a blonde haired boy that resembled Annabeth. Rachael's eyes widened,

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, "This is our camp director!" She sheathed her sword and apologized.

"Chiron, I've just told a prophecy and someone's in tartarus."

"May I hear it?" He asked. Rachael told him the prophecy, only stopping to take a breath. He stood, bewildered. Reyna kept replaying the fifth line of the prophecy, '_Bellona_'s _will make the choice,' _what choice would she or her sister make? Obviously to kill Gaea, but when and where?

"We'll Iris-message them," turned the water cannon at a nearby oak tree and tossed a coin in the water. –Was that a drachma?- _'What a waste of money' _Reyna thought.

"O' goddess accept my offering, show me Annabeth," An image of Annabeth talking to Percy in a dark and dank place. Annabeth jumped in surprise.

"Chiron, there is so much we need to tell you! Percy and I are in tartarus and we need to find the doors of death. Hazel might be dead and the others probably will need some help fighting Gaea's armies. It's much worse than you thought. Gaea will have and endless army, so if you're coming to help prepare well and the doors are located in Epirus."

"We have our own little battle here as well, too. And we'll do our best to get there and Annabeth are you or Percy weak at the moment?" Chiron questioned.

"No, why?" Percy asked. Chiron sighed in relief,

"Rachael spouted a prophecy a few minutes ago," Chiron told them the prophecy.

"Wow," Annabeth said, "that's a lot to think about, but obviously Percy and I are the two in the forbidden pit and what's the-?"

"Fire of life?" Percy finished, "that's Frank's secret. It's kind of like an Achilles heel,"

"Frank was going tell me about that in my cabin," Annabeth said. Rachael wrung her hands, "Who is Frank?" She demanded. Everyone ignored her.

"You don't think he'll-?" Percy was cut off by a roar. Their jaws dropped and the iris-message flickered and disappeared. Reyna knew Percy and Annabeth were in trouble and the Argo II needed help now.


	5. Jason

**I think Jasper lovers will love this chapter. I think it's kind of sweet and I just needed to add something new to the story.**

**~Angelpie**

Ω

~Jason~

It was a shock to Jason that Hazel was hurt. He understood why Frank reacted that way. If Piper was harmed he'd probably feel the same. Jason sat with Piper and Leo in the mess hall. They figured Frank wanted to be alone. And Nico was out of commission too, he had a few broken ribs and wouldn't stop mumbling in his sleep. Something about people getting cucumbers and gay girls will raise? That sounded pretty normal… Anyway they were thinking of ways to defeat Gaea armies once they got to Epirus, they weren't that far from it they were only in the Adriatic Sea. But the ship was wrecked and they had to stop to look for resources, but it was pretty hard looking for wood in the middle of the sea. So they were going to land in the Divjaka-Karvasta National Park in western Albania. Jason didn't know what the mortals would say when they saw a warship fly over their peaceful cabins and animals. He just kept thinking about what happened to Hazel and Nico. They'd have to work without another two people. So it was just the four of them: Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo. How could they fight off Gaea's endless army? But now they had to worry about how to fix the ship.

"Leo, where exactly is Divjaka-Karvasta National Park?" Piper asked

"Well it's located near Divjakë and Gradisht," He replied, "there, we'll find plenty of wood and lime from the beach, After that we're setting course for Epirus,

"Are there any park deputies?" She questioned. Leo shrugged. Well, they could possibly get arrested in another country getting to their resources. Nothing bad compared to their demi-god lifestyle. What would they do once they reached Epirus? Just fight until Percy and Annabeth come around? Jason guessed they would have to wait and find out. He decided to go to his cabin and sleep, which brought dreams.

_He saw Rachael and was that Reyna at Camp Half Blood? It shouldn't be a surprise, though something was wrong. Rachael was doubled-over and her eyes were glowing. Jason realized she must be telling a prophecy. Was that just a Percy moment? Now Jason finally understood what Nico was saying in his sleep. Rachael ran off to Thalia's pine and the dream shifted. He was standing in a cold and dark room. Immediately he thought: Boreas's House? Then he almost smacked himself on the head. Khione, of course, duh._

_ "Gaea," she said, "Let me bring storm upon their mangled mess of a ship. I want to terrorize that Jason and his friends. I want to torture Piper and kill. I haven't killed in months. Can you grant me permission, My Patron?" Gaea cackled, _

_ "You have a different little mission to complete for me, that is, you and Arachnia. For the ones in Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth. I have someone else to deal with the ship. A little creation of mine will do some dirty work. In the mean time you and Arachnia are to do whatever you want with Percy and Annabeth, except kill them. After you're finished with those two, bring them to me," The Earth goddess lounged in her throne looking pretty annoyed and finally said,_

_ "Take your ice off of my walls and get to your job,"_

_ Khione bowed and left the cavern, her ice retreating._

_ "Silly Jason," Gaea hissed, "You don't know what's coming," She laughed, a nasty laugh. Filling his head with his true fear._

He woke, breathing heavily. He needed to tell someone about this. Immediately he thought Piper. He got dressed and made his way toward her cabin. He gently knocked and she answered,

"Piper, I need to tell you about this dream I had." He said. She nodded and motioned for him to come in. They sat on the bed and he told her.

"I can't tell you it'll be okay, but everyone will be fine. Percy and Annabeth we can help out by keeping our faith in them and just persevere." She reassured, "And I have something I need to tell you too. I was looking into Katoptris and, -I know I shouldn't after what happened last time- but Gaea's creating something new, something she's never created before. I don't know what it is but, it'll be almost as bad as a giant." Piper looked absolutely scared. He did not how Piper could comfort him and be frightened herself. He pulled her into his arms and held her close,

"We'll be fine, I promise," He told her. He kissed her and stared into her beautiful eyes, "I love you, Piper,"

**As much as I hate what Piper said about Percy in MOA this is why I love Jason and Piper. By the way the Divjaka-Karvasta National Park is totally real, it's in Albania.**


End file.
